little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chariot of Fire/@comment-60.49.113.4-20170417120846/@comment-26761567-20170418022558
Their relationship was never one of master and student. Ursula took Akko under her wing precisely because she awoke the Shiny Rod. She went to Luna Nova with a specific mission, she wouldn't have become a professor otherwise. Good at teaching, good with kids, but not a fit for a job as a regular average teacher. That takes great willpower, waiting for ten years at a stifling job like that. Reminds me of The Kingkiller chronicles books, if you haven't read them do. (the main character is an awesome wizard adventurer guy with a bounty on his head so he lives incognito pretending to be a humble innkeeper. Needless to say he is miserable) I don't think Akko ever really considered Ursula as her professor in the normal sense, though she respects her greatly. To be fair Ursula does give her special treatment, and the bar is high because she treats all of her students nicely. Akko considers Ursula a great friend, trusted confidante, and wise mentor, but sort of tragically Akko (as she does to friends sometimes) is so hyper-focused on her own dreams that she doesn't look right in front of her. Ursula on the other hand has an affection for Akko which I wouldn't call truly maternal until the last episode. That's some badass mother bear shit right there. It's sad because when you think about it she's so alone. Literally the only people who know who she is are an asshole and a dead lady. Everyone else is clueless and if they weren't they would think worse of her. Even in her secret identity every teacher but Miranda seems to treat her as a black sheep. It makes sense that she gets on better with children, and not just because she's closer in age to them than she is to the other teachers. :P Akko is a light in the dark because she gave her hope, renewed her purpose. She also doesn't hate Shiny Chariot which is a bonus but most importantly Akko is a kindred spirit who is in the position she was in, that's the nostalgia value as you said and of course genuine empathy. How can you not empathize with a child version of yourself? Akko is also a great kid in her own right. And to get really deep, in a funny sense both of them are looking for Shiny Chariot. For Akko Shiny Chariot is her life-long dream, and for Ursula Shiny Chariot was the greatest time in her life, perhaps (heavens no) even the highest peak she will ever reach. I found her comment that even if she never shines again (obvious theme of radiance, brilliance, shinyness here) she would always protect Akko very touching. On the other hand Akko doesn't seem to realize how highly Ursula thinks of her. Maybe knowing that Shiny Chariot loved her back would be too much for her. ;) Another unusual thing is we know about Lotte and Diana's parents but not Akko's. They don't exist even in her memories of being six years old. That sort gives Ursula custody rights by forfeit. Heh, it's like Matilda! Except it's the teacher with telekinesis and not the student. My favorite part of this episode was her sword telekineses "spell" which was in fact a primal scream. I need to make a gif of that.